(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a coil assembly. More specifically, to a process for the production as well as uses of the coil assembly.
(2) Description of Related Art
In small electrical devices, such as in particular devices for medicine as e.g. hearing devices, very small electric coils are used. In hearing devices so-called t-coils or telephone coils e.g. are used. Such t-coils are considered and arranged in hearing devices as inductivities with parasitic effects. This physical coil therefore has a performance Q and a resonant frequency fres.
For the reception of remote control signals, one wants e.g. to lower resonant frequency of typically 150 kHz to the frequency of transmission. This usually happens when using one or more capacitors parallel to the coil.
In particular with the mentioned smallest devices, such as e.g. hearing devices, it is often impossible, due to the very small dimension of electronics or the dimension or number, respectively, of necessary capacitors, to arrange them within the electronic assembly group. The decade is not sufficient and a further external capacitor has to be used.